Hey Beautiful
by Xyl
Summary: Peeta wakes up in bed with Cato one morning, he doesn't remember anything about last night or how he got there.


_A/N: If you're new to my stories then welcome! If you're a reader of Rough Seas welcome back and I promise I have an explanation. Enjoy._

Waking up in someone else's bed naked and hungover was not an ideal Monday morning for me. In fact you could say this was not how any of my Monday mornings went. I was still half-awake half-asleep blinking in the early morning sunlight when I also realized I was not alone.

I slowly turned my head and saw a short blonde haired guy with his arm around me. To say this was bad would be an understatement.

 _Shit shit shit. Who is this guy? Look what you did Mellark you slept with some rando guy you don't even know this is how you end up with sexually transmitted diseases and all sorts of other shit and and and this is why you don't listen to Katniss when she invites you to one of her stupid parties!_

I held my face in my hands and started groaning.

"Hey beautiful." A sleepy voice whispered this into my ear, the owner of this voice also was rubbing his hand on my shoulder, apparently as some kind of sweet romantic gesture meant to comfort him.

Well. At least it would be if he knew who the hell this was and his head didn't hurt like fuck.

OKAY.

"No-no please stop," I replied pushing him off me as I fought off the impending migraine of the century. As I pushed him away I could tell we obviously didn't feel the same about our mutual situation. Obviously. _Doing whatever I did with this guy last night was the first mistake I'm not letting this continue_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, uh whatever happened last night was a mistake for me, I guess I was drunk and not thinking correctly, but I- uh need to go"

Yeah this was an understatement but I felt this guy deserved some kind of explanation however weak it was.

I was just getting out of the bed when he grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Last night was nothing?" He really had such a sad look on his face when he said this like I was dumping him, _shit I really_ needed to get out of here.

"We connected I thought," He continued still oblivious to my escape attempts "...You talked so passionately, and emotionally I was just awestruck and I know we were both drunk but-"

"Exactly!" I used this moment to snatch my wrist out of his grasp and escape "We were drunk and like I already told you it was a mistake and I'm sorry that I let it develop into this," I said gesturing wildly at the both of us "But I need to go now."

I stood up and got out of the bed quickly the sheets falling off myself not realizing I was still naked.

"Where are my clothes?!" I quickly grabbed one of the sheets to cover myself however futile it was. I don't know why I was so concerned with shielding myself since whatever happened between us had very much allowed him to see all of me already.

"That part I don't actually remember.." He replied sitting up in the bed "But you don't have to cover up, we've both seen each other already"

"Yeah well I'm choosing to reject that." I felt myself blushing and noticed him smirking a bit, "What?"

"That sheet's very thin, and with the sun coming through the window it doesn't really help." He said this while making it very obvious that he was staring at me.

"You-Shut up!" I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, _god this guy just won't quit._ I pulled the sheet tighter around me and moving away from the window. "Perv." I muttered to myself. Today just didn't belong to me apparently.

"It's not a big deal like I told you already" He answered yet again, he then stood up to reveal that he was also quite nude.

"God! Cover yourself up!" I shouted turning around quickly. My face was about to go up in flames I swear I was ready to die right then and there. Dealing with a naked stranger while also being naked was not a situation I thought I'd ever be prepared for.

"I really, really want to find my clothes now. Please."

"Here take these," Something landed on my head with a soft thump making me jump slightly.

I pulled it off my head seeing that it was clothing, "Are these yours'?" I turned around to face him. Mistake.I quickly turned back around and tried not to die of embarrassment. He was still as naked only he just looked sad now.

"Yeah, since your clothes are gone and I was being kind of a dick I just wanted to-"

"Thanks." I replied cutting him off. "Um would you mind turning around while I-?" I lifted the bundle of clothes up to show him what I was talking about without turning around.

"Oh, yeah sure. They're gonna be a little big but it's better than nothing."

I quickly peeked around my shoulder to make sure that he wasn't watching me and just saw him from behind. Oh god. This guy had such a good a-

"You almost done?" He said this and I could tell he knew that I was staring at him.

"Y-Yeah shut up though and stop looking." I could hear him laughing as I said this. Hmph. Jerk.

Okay and small was a bit of an understatement I started to realize as I pulled on the jeans and a hoodie. I mean I know I'm short and all but this guy was a giant the jeans definitely needed a belt and I was currently swimming in his shirt and hoodie.

"Hey, do you have a belt?" I said looking over my shoulder as he was pulling on a shirt now getting dressed.

"Oh yeah one sec," He finished buttoning up his pants and then dug around in his closet for a minute. "Here."

"God this is definitely one of the worst mornings ever." I laughed a little shakily to try and make it light hearted.

"Do you really not remember anything?"

"No." We both started to get silent as we realized the implication of this. I tried to remember anything but all I could was leaving my dorm last night with Katniss to go a party. Now that I had a minute to think to myself I couldn't stand to think about it. I could feel my throat tightening.

"What's your name?" I said this quietly and plaintively.

"Cato." He smiled at me gently as he said this "Peeta, I'm so sorry about last night and if I hurt you in any way I-"

"Hey, don't worry about it" I answered rubbing my eye with my sleeve.

"No, I don't want to be the kind of guy that-"

"Cato, please. I just want to go right now." Having a crying session with him was not something I really wanted to start. "We can talk about this later though." I added.

"Fine." He seemed to deflate a bit over this but there was still something off about him. "But I'm giving you a ride.

A/N: Hey guys I'm still alive. I promise Rough Seas isn't dead and I will write more chapters, this was just one of the many ideas I had for a Cato x Peeta story that I really just had to write. Anyways I hoped you liked _Hey Beautiful_ & if you did let me know I'll write tons if you guys want more.


End file.
